Just Another Day In Paradise
by weepingwriter
Summary: Scary Dreams, Breakfast In Bed, Afternoon At The Park, And A Little Round Of Father Daughter Basketball. Well Lets Just Say It’s Just Another Day In Paradise For The Scott. OneShot.


_Summary: Scary Dreams, Breakfast In Bed, Afternoon At The Park, And A Little Round Of Father Daughter Basketball. Well Lets Just Say It's Just Another Day In Paradise For The Scott._ _Disclaimer: I Own Nothing At All. _

Dedicated: This Is To My Friend Stephanie Who Is One Of The Biggest Naley Fanatic I Know. Hope You Like It Girl.

**Just Another Day In Paradise**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Mommy, Mommy." Screamed a sleeping three-year-old.

"Baby what's wrong?" Haley said when she ran to the little girls' room.

"Evil things eating us." Lexa Madeleine cried into her mom's shirt.

"Lexa it's ok. It's all a dream. What did mommy say about dreams?"

"They nots true."

"Now why don't you go and try to get some sleep."

"Me stay with you and daddy."

"Ok. Come on."

"Hi daddy." Lexa screamed when they reached Nathan's and Haley's room.

"Lex, you have to stop doing this." Nathan said half asleep.

"But daddy you'll miss me too much and evil things will eat me alive."

"I can't have my baby-girl being eaten by evil things. Now hop on in a get some sleep."

"Night daddy, Night mommy."

"Night baby." Both adults said.

"Mommy, Daddy shut-up nows. Me the princess is trying to sleep."

"Reminded me to never let you go over Aunt Brooke's and Uncle Luke's again."

"Please Haley, Keep her away from Brooke. I don't need my three-year-old dressing in minnie skirts and barely there dresses."

"Shut's up!"

"Calm down baby."

"Oh God. Nathan she's a minnie you with your attitude all the way but of course she get's my brains."

"Me very smart!"

"Hey I'm smart."

"Who was the one who needed the tutor?"

"Ok maybe we should all go to sleep."

"Good idea."

**XXXX**

"Wake-up my sleepy heads." Haley said walking into her bedroom carrying breakfast for all three of them.

"I smell food." Nathan said waking up.

"Wow you wake-up from the smell of food but nothing else."

"What, a man needs to eat."

"Backy, eggys and pancakes." Cheered Lexa when her eyes opened and saw the food.

"Haha now do you believe me when I say she's all you inside and out?" Haley laughed.

"Maybe just a little bit now."

"Hurry up or I'm going to eat all the food." Lexa said taking a fork and digging it into the eggs.

"Baby, lets put some on your plate first."

"Me eat all." Lexa said taking another bite.

"Oh no you don't." Nathan said as she started to tickle the little girl.

"Watch the food." Haley laughed as she started to eat.

"Get her!" Lexa screamed chasing her mom around.

"Oh no you don't." Haley laughed picking up the girl and tickling her.

"Daddy help me." Lexa laughed.

"Sorry Baby but I'm hungry."

"You suck."

"Lexa Madeleine Scott where in the world did you learn that."

"Aunt Brooke said it to Uncle Luke when he wouldn't go get us ice cream."

"Well don't repeat anything that comes from Aunt Brooke. Ok?"

"Yes Mommy."

"See Hales there's another reason to keep her away from Brooke." Nathan pointed out as he put food on three different plates, "Now lets eat."

"Food!" Lexa screamed as she ran back on the bed.

"Dig in girls." Nathan said.

**XXXX**

"So what do you want to do today baby?" Haley asked when they were cleaning up breakfast and getting ready for the new day ahead of them.

"Park!" Lexa screamed.

"Ok so I guess we are going to the park." Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Lexa screamed running to put on her shoes and a light coat.

"Let's head out." Haley said five minutes later as the little family started to walk down the street to the park.

"Push me daddy." The little girl with her hair in pigtails screamed as she pulled Nathan to the swings, "Daddy push me high. As high as the sky!"

"Ready?" Nathan asked when he put the little girl on the swing and started to push her.

"Higher and faster daddy!" the girl laughed as Haley laughed watching them.

"Nathan that's too high." Haley yelled from her spot on a bench next to the swings.

"Mommy live a little."

"Yeah Haley live a little." Nathan repeated with the famous Scott smirk on his face.

"I will but I can let my little girl get hurt."

"I won't mommy. Me safe."

"Ok."

"As long as you stay safe."

"Mommy Watch what Jenny taught me." Lexa said referring to Jake and Peyton's ten-year-old daughter as she jumped off the swing.

"Lexa are you ok baby."

"Mommy my knee hurts." Lexa cried as Haley picked her up.

"Come on let's get home and clean that cute up."

"We have to go home." Lexa complained more as Nathan walked over.

"See Nate this is why you can't push her high on the swing."

"Haley I didn't do anything. She just wanted to show you something Jenny taught her to do. There was nothing bad in that."

"Yeah except that she got hurt."

"Hales she'll be fine."

"I know but it hurts to see my little girl injured."

"Well I guess your going to have to get use to it since she is a little kid and that happens a lot."

"Can we just wrap her in bubble wrap and let her play in that so she won't get hurt?"

"And have her be picked on. I don't think so Hales."

"Come on lets head home."

**XXXX**

"Can I have a Dora The Explorer band aid?" Lexa asked when Haley started to clean her cut on her knee.

"Of course baby." Haley said giving Lexa a little kiss on the cheek and watching her run outside to where Nathan was playing basketball.

"Daddy I want to play."

"Ok here baby. Make a basket." Nathan said giving Lexa the ball and picking her up so she could make a basket.

"Mommy did you see that I made a basket." Lexa smiled to her mom when Haley made it outside.

"I saw you Lex. It was great."

"Daddy says I'm going to be the next him in basketball."

"We'll see."

"Here baby want to make another one?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok grab the ball. One two three jump." Nathan said putting the little girl on his shoulders, "Ready here's the ball."

"Watch this mommy." Lexa said as she did a slam-dunk on the basketball net.

"That was amazing baby."

"Thank yous very much daddy." Lexa said when Nathan put her on the ground before giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome baby."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Lex."

**XXXX**

Let's just say it was just another day in paradise for the three people in the Scott Family. Just Like Every Day Of The Year.

**XXXX**

_The End._


End file.
